When Love Doesn't Help
by Tommi-DragonWolf
Summary: Note: **COMPLETE** Harry confesses his love to draco, Draco, doesn't take it too good, and hurt Harry. Harry Leves England, comes back to thw wizarding world, but with a little something, and now will Love renew or will it start ovver, by hurting Harry?
1. Default Chapter

When Love doesn't help  
  
By: Dragoon Dart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter cast, I only use them for the fun and joy of others  
  
~*~  
  
Notes: Harry gets hurt by Draco after confessing his love to Draco. Ten years after Harry returns to the Wizard world but with a little something  
  
Chapter 1: Why did you do it?  
  
* Harry's Thought *  
  
Draco's Thoughts  
  
"Talking"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was sitting at the bank of the lake; it was his last day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Voldemort had died, a year ago, with the help of Harry. Harry was thinking what he should be after he got out of Hogwarts, which was today. Hermoine was becoming a librarian (big surprise). Ron was helping Hermoine, even though he hated books. Harry? He didn't know what to do, he been thinking about Draco all day, Harry had found that he was gay in his fifth year at Hogwarts. With that he also found that he had a HUGE crush on his worst enemy. * Today, It has to be today, I have to tell him, Hey looks on the bright side, if he rejects you, you won't have to see him again* Harry thought.  
  
Harry had grown over the past year he had grown 6'0, his glasses had been taken over by contacts. His wardrobe was now full of only wizard clothes, It had no longer have to live with the Dursley. Gone from his torment. He sat there near the lake staring at his feet. When someone spoke.  
  
" Potter, what are you doing?" said a voice.  
  
"Staring at a wall Malfoy, Care to join?" replied Harry  
  
"Well, that must be really boring? What? Did the mudblood and Weasel leave you here?" snarled Draco, Draco smirks  
  
"Nope, needed time to think, I don't have to have them, always around" retorted Harry  
  
"Sure you don't, shouldn't you be packing Potter?" Said the blonde  
  
"Malfoy, I need to talk to you"  
  
"Really now? What do I do, lick your feet? Oh my god, The great Harry Potter is going to talk to me" said Draco with a sarcastic tone  
  
" Um. look Malfoy, I wanted to say..."  
  
"Out with it Potter" drawled Draco  
  
"I-I love you!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, Potter you sick freak!" Draco sneered  
  
"Draco, I wanted to tell you for a long time now" Harry saidn with a hurt tone  
  
"What, and you want me to go "I love you too Harry""  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Well guess what! I don't so go away you sick pervert"  
  
Harry's eyes started to water, Draco came nearer, he brought his fist up and, Then Draco punch Harry right in the ribs,  
  
"That's what you get"  
  
Another punch in the ribs,  
  
"Ha! Want some more?" said the blonde  
  
Another punch in the ribs, Harry's blood sprayed everywhere.  
  
Another punch right in the face, and Draco walks away.  
  
Harry lies there, blood dripping from his mouth, surrounded in blood, and then darkness claimed him  
  
TBC  
  
Tell me how you like? Review please! I don't write that good so, excuse the writing, and those who got offended, I'm sorry, that's how it fits in the story. Any who, reviews are welcome, Flames will be, well flamed. Oh I won't continue if you guys don't like this fanfic, I just keep trying. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ten yrs LAter

iWhen love doesn't help/i  
  
By: Dragoon Dart  
  
Disclaimer: Yada Yada you know, I don't own Harry Potter cast, I only use then for my own fun and games, I also don't own Meru from Legend of Dragoon.  
  
center~*~/center * Harry's Thoughts *  
  
Draco's Thought  
  
"Talking"  
  
Notes: this is Ten years later  
  
~*~ Ten Years Later ~*~  
  
"Lilly, Hurry up!"  
  
"Okay, daddy can you please do my hair? It's tangled"  
  
"Alright, come down"  
  
A girl of the age of 10 came down from her room. She had Jet black hair, with silver steaks, which was natural. Bright green eyes, and was 5'8. She went to the kitchen, Harry stood there with a brush in his hand.  
  
"So, You want me to brush or not?"  
  
Harry was now 28, He stood 6'2 and his hair had grown held with a rubber band, and worst it was still not tamable. Lilly went in front of her father. No one spoke, just like any morning. It was a Father-daughter moment. Lilly's mother, Daisy had left Harry. Daisy took advantage of Harry when he was drunk, but she got pregnant, saying it wasn't her fault, She left. Leaving Lilly with Harry.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes, Lilly?" replied Harry  
  
"When are you going to bring me to Britain?" questioned the ten year old  
  
After the Incident, Harry moved to New York, and started a life. He started his life with two friends, Hermes and Ronda, who really, really reminded him of Hermione and Ron. Hermes was the bookworm, and he works at the library in downtown. Ronda works at a chess store.  
  
"I don't know Lilly, I don't know" Harry said with a slight tremble in his voice  
  
"Well, I'm late for school"  
  
Giving a kiss on her father's cheek, and grabbed her bag, and left.  
  
"Well, I'm going to work" Harry said talking to no one at all  
  
Harry had left the room, Bumping into a brown haired boy along the way.  
  
The boy was 6'1, Brown hair, had on black dress pant, and a scarlet T-shirt  
  
"Good morning, Hermes"  
  
"Good morning, Harry"  
  
"Going to the library, Hermes?" questioned Harry  
  
"Where else? If you forgotten, I work there!" Said a cheery Hermes  
  
"Oh...Yea" said a sarcastic Harry  
  
"Going to the restaurant?"  
  
"Yea, Well I gotta go, I have to open it first!"  
  
"Okay, Bye then Harry"  
  
"Bye, Hermes"  
  
Harry, walk trough Central Park like any morning, and made his way to the restaurant called " Dragon's of the bad faith". The place was huge, it was well known, it was known in China, Japan, France, Britain, Wales, heck it was known every where. The owner was no other then Harry James Potter.  
  
Harry took his keys from his pocket, searching for the right key, when a BOO came from his back.  
  
"Ronda! You scared my arse off"  
  
"It's Ass, Harry"  
  
Ronda had flaming red-hair, stood 5'7. She was what you would call a " Ron Weasly". She had a blue skirt, with a sky blue shirt that says "50% good, 50% Evil".  
  
"Whatever, anyway where you going?"  
  
"I'm heading to my chess store, and of course, trying to cast a few spells"  
  
"Wait? did you say spells Ronda, I thought..."  
  
"It's called a joke Harry! Every one knows that magic doesn't exist"  
  
"Oh yea, um forgot!"  
  
"Are you sure you woke up?" Ronda knocks on Harry's head  
  
Ronda left, right after Harry had the door open.  
  
Harry opens the door, to his restaurant. Just then a girl came in, Silver hair tied in a ponytail, she stood 5'6 and was wearing a black skirt, and white shirt. She was also Lilly's aunt.  
  
" Hello Harry" said the Sliver haired girl  
  
"Hello, Meru ready for today? It's going to be busy"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I heard a News Group is coming from Britain, They're going to check out the place" said Harry  
  
"Okay"  
  
Just then a crew of news reporter came in. One with a black suit and a red silk tie, and holding a notepad.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's Place  
  
Draco was sitting on the couch, watching the telly. Just then he put the News channel on and it was doing an Interview with a well-known restaurant.  
  
"This known manager of " Dragon of the Bad Faith" is Harry James Potter, along with the co-manager Meru Wingly. The food? It's the best, one bite and you can't stop" The News Reporter takes a bite of his food, and then he stuffs his face.  
  
Then the Screen turned Gray for a moment. Then it went back, and the look on the reporters face, he ate all the food. The plate was gone, Harry was in the background, with a amused face, while Meru was staring at a fly(oh, good lord, I'm so mean! Meru staring at a fly? Is she that stupid?)  
  
"They also have nice service, Harry tell us, How do you do it?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. * What should I say? * Then he look at Meru, * snort, look at her staring at the fly * . Then it hit him. He could have used Meru, as an excuse.  
  
"Well if your talking about the service, It's now other then Meru, She's out going. She's a good waitress,* and very dumb * and that's one of the reason why people come back"  
  
"Now tell me, Why the long name? " Dragon of the Bad faith?""  
  
"It's a long story, it goes way back when I was 18, I suffered heart break, I rather not talk about it "  
  
"I see"  
  
Just then the Television blew up, Draco put his wand back into his pocket.  
  
~*~  
TBC  
  
What do you think? Good, Bad? Review please 


	3. Chapt3: When i come back

When Love Doesn't Help  
  
By: Dragoon Dart  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers. Makes me happy to find people reading this!  
  
~*~  
  
I'll try to make this one longer!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I use the harry potter cast for the fun and joy of others  
  
* Harry's thoughts *  
  
Draco's thoughts  
  
"Talking"  
~*~  
  
~Draco~  
  
The blonde that was now 28 was 6'1; his blonde hair was not slick back. He headed to the library. Going from Diagon Ally, he headed to "Messenger Library", the biggest wizard library in years. Bumping into a bushy hair girl.  
  
"Good Morning, 'Mione"  
  
"Good Morning, Draco"  
  
Over the years, Draco made friends with Hermione and Ron. After an "incident" with Ron's family, they made friends.  
  
"So, 'Mione what do you want me to do today?"  
  
"Um...Can you please, do the front desk?"  
  
"Sure" said the blonde  
  
~*~  
  
"Will flight 5ab please board, it's plane"  
  
"Dad? Our flight is here"  
  
"Yes, Lilly, I know" said a sad Harry  
  
"Wasn't Aunt Meru, nice giving us this present?"  
  
"Yea, nice" Harry said trough closed teethe  
  
Harry and Lilly made it to their First class flight, seeing only businessmen, no children. Lilly stared out side their window.  
  
"Lilly?" breaking the silence  
  
"Yes, dad?"  
  
"Why, do insist going to Britain?" Harry said in a wary voice  
  
"You said it was where you were from, right?"  
  
"Yes, it was"  
  
"Then, well. That's one of the reasons"  
  
"Okay, get some sleep, it's going to a long flight"  
  
Lilly closed her eyes, and fell into slumber.  
  
Harry sighed, and then a female flight attendant came his way.  
  
"Sir, would you like anything?" batting her eyelash at Harry  
  
"No thank you" Harry said looking the other way  
  
"Call me if you need anything" she wink and ran her hand up Harry's thigh  
  
"uh...I-I...okay" Harry stuttered, and ran to the bathroom, ready to get rid of his morning breakfast  
  
The flight attendant left, and made it's way to other people checking if they have their seat belt. Just then the intercom went on.  
  
"We will be in the air in five minutes, please make sure that you have seat belts on"  
  
~*~  
  
The "Messenger Library was quiet, till it was broken by a screaming red head.  
  
" Hermione!" screamed the red head  
  
"Shhh!" the library said in unison.  
  
"Sorry" murmured Ron  
  
"What is it?" said the bushy hair girl  
  
"Well this" holding a video tape  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A video tape, Hermione you should now that by now, you're a muggle-born and you don't even know that?"  
  
"No, I meant what's on it?"  
  
"Oh, a recording, of Harry, yesterday on channel 9000"(lol are there, that many channels?)  
  
"Oh god, Let me get Draco, and we can watch it" covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
The bushy hair girl made her way to the front desk. Taking her time of course, and careful not to bump into anyone, she had to go trough 7 shelves of books, to get to the front desk.  
  
"Draco, come on, tell someone to take over" The bushy hair girl whispered into his ear  
  
"Okay" Draco whispered back  
  
"Rose," said the blonde, not to loud so he broke the peoples concentration.  
  
Rose headed over, she was 34 years old, had blue-blackish hair.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Draco made there way to the conference room, only which only employees, could go in. Hermione flash her card in front of a portrait. Turned on the light, a flash her wand, and a TV and a V.C.R came out from the wall.  
  
"Pop it in Ron" said the Gyffindor  
  
"Alright"  
  
~*~  
  
~Video~  
  
"Harry what are going to do?" said the Reporter with his eyebrow arched  
  
"um..." Harry couldn't think straight  
  
Just then Meru pop in, with her silver hair whipping Harry's face and she kiss him on the cheek, Draco's rage grew when he saw Meru kissing * His * Harry. NO! HARRY YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!  
  
"He's going back to Britain!"  
  
"What?" said the Black hair boy  
  
"You heard me, tomorrow, he will be going to Britain, I owe you big time for taking care of my niece"  
  
"Meru, what are you to Harry?" Said the Reporter  
  
"Sister-in-law, I guess, he's not married, but that's what I would think" Said Meru, scarping her head  
  
Draco's grip on the chair, lighten, you could see Draco's fingerprints on them.  
  
"Hope you have a nice trip" said the news reporter  
  
Then Harry went into the restaurant grumbling  
  
~*~  
  
~ Present ~  
  
"He didn't look too happy," said the busy haired girl  
  
"I know, but look, he's coming back"  
  
The door opened and Rose walk in  
  
"Excuse me, Harry Potter is in the library"  
  
"Tell him, we'll be down in a minute"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Rose made her way down to the stairs, disappearing into the corner. That's when Rose heard cheering.  
  
"Draco you coming?" Said the Excited Griffindor  
  
"No, rather not," Said the Blonde giving her a weak smile  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Busy, I only had time to give you the tape I didn't think he was coming so soon" replied the red head  
  
~*~  
  
~ Harry ~  
  
Harry made it Britain; He woke up Lilly gently,  
  
"Lilly? Wake up were here"  
  
Lilly yawned, a stood up, got her bag, and followed her dad out.  
  
Lilly and Harry made their way to the leaky cauldron. Harry took out his wand but Lilly stops him.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing?"  
  
Harry, who forgot that he hadn't told her that he was a wizard, told her. Then he opened the door to Diagon Ally.  
  
"Oh my god" said the black/silver haired girl  
  
"Lilly, there is a lot more then you think" murmured Harry  
  
Harry makes his way to "Messenger Library".  
  
~*~  
  
"OH MY GWAD" Yelled the bushy haired gyffindor  
  
Hermione hugged Harry, and his face turned blue.  
  
"Um...Excuse me but I think, I like my daddy living" Said the silver haired girl  
  
"Aw, aren't you cute?"  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Sorry, but Ron, and Draco couldn't come"  
  
Harry wince at the name Draco.  
  
"It's okay, do you know where, I could kill some time?"  
  
"Sure, it's Merlin Park, right behind this library."  
  
Oh okay, thanks Mione"  
  
"C'mon Lilly, let's go"  
  
"Bye Harry, come over my house, Dinner, Okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
~*~  
  
Park  
  
Harry, and Lilly Walk to the Park, no one was there, it must have been some park. It was empty, *oh well, it's a place at least* . Harry sat down, Lilly ran off some where, that's when Harry saw a shadow, the shadow belonged to no other then, Draco Malfoy...  
  
TBC  
  
Good? Bad? Please tell me, Review Please? 


	4. Chapter 4: Memory's of the past

When love doesn't help  
By: Dragoon Dart  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, Use em for my fun and games  
  
Thank you to all that reviewed, makes me happy, enjoy this chapter! ~*~ *Harry's Thoughts * Draco's Thoughts "Talking" ~*~  
  
From last chapter,  
  
Harry, and Lilly Walk to the Park, no one was there, it must have been some park. It was empty, *oh well, it's a place at least*. Harry sat down, Lilly ran off some where, that's when Harry saw a shadow, the shadow belonged to no other then, Draco Malfoy...  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4:Memory's come back  
  
"Well, Well, Well if it isn't sick little Potter," said the blonde  
  
"Hello, Malfoy, It's not nice to see you" Harry hissed out  
  
"Sure, it isn't Potter, I'm only lucky that you didn't ravish me yet" Malfoy sneered  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy"  
  
"Hmm, still, love me Potter?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, in his heart, he said yes, but he didn't want to say that Draco walk over to Harry's side, Grabbing Harry by the shirt of his collar.  
  
"Answer me" the blonde sneered  
  
Harry nodded  
  
Draco punched Harry in the stomach  
  
"Still, the sick freak?"  
  
Draco punches Harry in the face, then a high pitch scream was heard. Draco,  
  
look at where the scream came from, he saw a sliver/black haired girl. Then Harry spoke.  
  
"Please, Draco not in front of my baby girl..."  
  
Harry looks at Lilly,  
  
"Lilly, go to aunt Hermione, I can handle this"  
  
"But daddy!"  
  
"GO! NOW" Yelled Harry  
  
Then the blonde spoke  
  
"Just go!"  
  
Lilly ran off, into the library.  
  
Draco looks at Harry  
  
"you've changed Potter"  
  
"How did I change Malfoy" Harry replied  
  
"Look at you, you got a baby girl"  
  
"It was an accident, okay?"  
  
"I see..."  
  
Malfoy closed his eyes, and the past flooded in his mind  
  
~* Flash back *~ It was Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. There was a party at the Slytherin common room, a gang of 7th years asks Draco to join them, Draco of course agreed. One of the 7th years spikes Draco's Drink with a potion a "dizzy potion". Draco had drunk it, and his world became fuzzy, when the fuzziness had sided, he felt some thing, he looks down, and saw that the 7th years were using him  
  
"Holy fuck, He's so fucken tight" said a 7th year with brown hair Draco face was horrified, he was still a virgin, and here he was getting his virginity taken away  
  
"Let me go!" screamed the blonde  
  
"Fuck you"  
  
Then the sound of a slap was heard.  
  
"Keep quiet,"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Then the brown haired Slytherin pulled out and a black haired one took over. Ramming in and out, Draco screams could have been heard even into the Gryffindor common room. Draco struggled out of the room when the group was done, he was to weak to move, from then on he was scared that the group of 7t years had told the school, he was frighten, he was scared, the day Harry told him he loved Draco. Draco was scared he had heard the group. He thought Harry wanted to use him, but in reality Draco did love Harry, He thought of it, but he wouldn't give into those feelings. So that day he had hurt Harry, It was because of being use again.  
  
~* Flash back ends *~  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"What Potter" Snarled Draco "I just heard you sobbed, what a matter?"  
  
"It's nothing that concerns you" "Draco, I'll always be here for you when you need me, always here" "What ever, Potter." Draco left, Harry started to sobbed, Draco was trough so much pain, Draco never notice Harry had tap into his past  
  
Draco stumbled home, getting his keys, he opened his door. When he opened the door, he spotted a bushy hair girl sitting on the couch. Knew I should have never given her the key  
  
"Hermione, why are you here?"  
  
"Draco, What's this about a blonde monster attacking Lilly's father?"  
  
"Mione, I"  
  
"No! You didn't? Was that why Harry was found hurt Ten years ago"  
  
Draco looks down at his feet, watching his feet, was one of the ways to tell he was guilty.  
  
"So, it was you Malfoy"  
  
Draco winced at "Malfoy"  
  
"Mione, Listen"  
  
"I don't need to, Draco, we are now no longer friends"  
  
Then the phone rang. Draco picks it up  
  
"Hello?" "Hello Malfoy, it's me Harry"  
  
"What, do you want Potter?"  
  
"Malfoy, why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"What the hell you talking about Potter?"  
  
"Your past, the party in your 6th year?  
  
"How..."  
  
"Why Malfoy?"  
  
"Cause I didn't" Draco said trying to fight his tears  
  
"Draco, Please come to dinner at Hermione's house please?"  
  
"Alright, that is if Hermione, will befriend me again"  
  
Draco looks at Hermione, His eyes pleading her to forgive him. Hermione nods, and he returns to the phone  
  
"Alright, Harry. I'll see you tonight  
  
Draco hung up, and smiled. Hermione headed to the door, and gave a Draco a smile before she left  
  
~*~ ~ Book Store ~ Harry and Lilly walk into the wizard bookstore (tried to find the name of the wizard bookstore couldn't find it, if anyone know it tell me?) and heard to very familiar voices.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"No! It's an ugly looking book"  
  
"But! It has good facts"  
  
Harry walks over to them and taps them on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh, HARRY!?"  
  
"Hello, to you too Hermes, Ronda" giving them both nods  
  
"Hello, Harry"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because, well we wanted muggle style living" replied Hermes  
  
"I see," said Harry  
  
Then Harry started laughing; Hermes, Ronda, and Lilly look at him as if he had piss in his pants.  
  
Then Harry Spoke  
  
"I have the best people to hook you up with"  
  
"Okay, Harry. Sure" Ronda took a book and covered her face  
  
She looks at the cover and then threw it  
  
"Ekk... It's a book on facts"  
  
Hermes started laughing, he pick up the book and started reading  
  
"You know this book is interesting," said the brown headed boy  
  
Harry started to laugh even harder, Hermes paid for his book, and Harry Dragged them both to Hermione's House.  
  
TBC  
  
Good? Bad? Review please! I made this a bit longer! Don't get mad at what I did to poor Malfoy! It's not my fault **dodges pointy objects** Well gotta go **runs like a madman**  
  
Teaser:  
  
~*~ Evil aren't I? ~*~  
  
"Harry I'm sorry" the blonde said  
  
Taking Harry's hand in his, kissing Harry's Finger's, then taking Harry's mouth with his, Tongues battle each other when...  
  
~*~ Evil Music in the background~*~  
  
Evil I say! 


	5. Bad dinner,And a flight home

When love doesn't help  
  
By: Dragoon Dart (Now Drake Drayandria the III)  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's thoughts  
  
"Talking"  
  
^Hermes Thought's ^  
  
~*~  
  
Okay the last teaser didn't fit into this chapter so...you have to stick too it for this chapter! So you have to wait longer for Draco and Harry to make up!  
  
~*~  
  
I can truly be evil some times  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Not such a good dinner, and a flight back home  
  
How can Hermes, and Ronda hide such a thing?  
  
Harry, and co. (Ronda, Lilly , Hermes), had made it to Hermione's house. Ronda was complaining that Hermes had his nose stuck in a book. Lilly was skipping, and Ronda started ranting about Chess. Harry knocks on the door.  
  
"Coming," Said a voice  
  
Hermione opened the door, having flour on her nose.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Said a bushy hair girl  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
"I'm so happy, you came to dinner"  
  
"You ask didn't you?"  
  
"Let's go inside"  
  
~*~  
  
~ Dinner ~  
  
They sat at round table, Draco next to Hermes, then Ronda, then Harry, then Lilly, Then Hermione. For dinner, they had mash potatoes, turkey, cranberry sauce, and to finish it off, Oreo cheesecake (It's good!). In the middle of the dessert part of dinner, Hermione brought up a subject.  
  
"Harry, what happen between you, and Draco?"  
  
Harry drop his fork. That's when Draco spoke  
  
"Nothing important" said the blonde  
  
Does he feel that way? Is it really not important to him?  
  
"Draco, it has to be important,"  
  
"IT WASN'T!!" Screamed the blonde  
  
That's it! You have to get over him  
  
Harry brought up his courage, to talk  
  
"That's it I'm going home" Harry said in a raspy voice  
  
Harry stood up, and Lilly followed suit, Harry, walk up to the door, then told Hermione good bye, and told Hermes and Ronda that he would see them at home.  
  
~*~  
  
Airport  
  
"Will flight 5ba please board" bellowed the intercom  
  
"Dad, that's our flight" Said the black/ silver haired girl  
  
" I know, I know" said the man who lived (lol)  
  
A tear fell from his cheek, and he boarded the plane.  
  
And the plane left from ground and Harry promised that he wouldn't come back.  
  
~*~  
  
At Hermione's house  
  
"What was that all about?" Said the blonde still sitting at the table  
  
"Are you that dense?" Said Hermes in calm tone  
  
"WHAT!" cried the blonde  
  
"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! HARRY CARES ABOUT YOU! I PUT YOUR NAME TOGETHER!, YOUR NAME IS DRACO MALFOY RIGHT? WHICH MEANS DRAGON OF BAD FAITH! AND THE RESTAURANTS NAME IS " THE DRAGON OF THE BAD FAITH!" HE STILL LOVES YOU GOD DAMN IT!" The brown haired boy started gasping for breath.  
  
"How did you know my name means that?"  
  
"Put two and two together, I know Latin" (That's in Latin right?) Said Hermes giving a weak smile.  
  
"Um... if you excuse me, I think I'm full." Said the red haired girl  
  
Ronda headed into the living room.  
  
"You do know Draco, I think I know what his problem was," Said Hermione  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said, "It's nothing important"" replied Hermione  
  
"You know you lost him don't you?" said Hermes  
  
"I...I ..." Draco stutter  
  
"Go after him, you can floo out of here, you need to find him in time!" snarled Hermes, ^ this guy doesn't know what he's doing at all ^ Hermes thought  
  
"What house number does he live at?"  
  
"He should be at the restaurant by the time he gets there, telling Meru how fun he had on the trip" said Hermes in a dull tone (A/N bad author eh?)  
  
"Then how do I get there?" Said an anxious blonde  
  
"Get Floo powder, and say "Dragon of the bad faith""  
  
"Thank you, Hermes, I'm in you Debt"  
  
Hermes face showed that he was confused  
  
"I'm in your debt, because, you help me, you and Hermione are one and the same" The blonde started laughing  
  
Ronda entered, seeing a confused Hermes  
  
"OH MY GOD! Is it me or is Know-it-all Hermes confused?" mused Ronda  
  
"Shut up" Hermes said irritably  
  
"I know, how you feel" Said Hermione  
  
"Well, I think I'll be going to catch Harry" said the blonde  
  
"Oh! If you hurt him in anyway, I'll hex you into the next year" Warned Hermes  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Next chappie coming tomorrow, Review please? Good? Bad? Tell me! Please?  
  
V V V V V V V V V V V Press da button there! 


	6. Chapter 6

When love doesn't help  
  
By: Drake Drayandria the III  
  
Okay, I rushed on the fifth chapter I'll fix it later today! I won't rush on this chapter, you would rushed too, if you found out that you have someone after you, found out it was my dumb a$$ cousin.  
  
~*~  
  
* Harry's Thoughts *  
  
Draco's Thoughts  
  
"Talking"  
  
^Hermes's Thoughts ^  
  
# Meru's thoughts #  
  
~*~  
  
~ Draco~  
  
Draco took some Floo powder and shouted "Dragon of the bad faith!"  
  
He landed on a dark, place, the ceiling of the place was filled with smoke Where I am I?" Then a silver haired girl came from the kitchen, her face filled with confusion. # The restaurants closed today! #  
  
"Um... excused me but I think, the restaurant's closed today" Said Meru  
  
# Wait? Did I say think? I can think? #  
  
"I'm a friend of Harry's" Replied the blonde  
  
"Who's Harry" Meru's face filled with more confusion  
  
"Aren't you Harry's sister-in-law?" Snorted the blonde she's so dumb  
  
"Uh...I have no idea! Get out you! You! iThing/i" Said Meru nearly shaking her hands at him if he was vile  
  
Meru push Draco out, of the restaurant, but collided with something else.  
  
"MERU! Watch where you're going next time!" Shouted Harry  
  
"Oh, Hi Harry," Said the cheery Meru  
  
Draco's face darkens, if looks could kill, Meru would be a pile of ash. SHE!   
  
"Hel..."  
  
"Dad?" Lilly came in, with a smiling face but, she stop when seeing Draco  
  
"AH! It's the blonde monster!" Screeched Lilly  
  
"Draco, Why are you here?"  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, you mean a lot to me!" Draco cried  
  
Meru sat on the ground stupidly  
  
Harry sat up, giving Draco a hand  
  
"Is that why you here?" Questioned Harry, his eyebrow arched  
  
"Yes, And Harry, I love...You..." Draco said waiting for Harry's reponsed  
  
Harry face broke into a smile, and hugged Draco so tight, that Draco face was blue,  
  
"Um... Daddy? I think the man needs to breathe" the silver/black haired girl  
  
"Hehe, your right" Harry let go of Draco and blushed  
  
"Harry..." Draco brought his hand to Harry's face and stroked the skin there.  
  
Meru still sat there looking dumbly  
  
"Aunt Meru? Get off the ground" Lilly said with her hair flowing from the wind  
  
Meru stood up and fell to the ground, then four sounds came tumbling from the fireplace. Harry looks real close, and burst into laughter, Hermes and Hermione were in a position, Hermes on top of Hermione, Ronda sitting on the lap of Ron. Draco started to laugh, then Lilly. The four sat there looking at them dumbly till they look at what they were laughing at. They all stood up and blushed.  
  
Harry started to talk,  
  
"Let me guess, Hermes, you brought them here?" Harry said trying to hold in his laughter, which was failing horribly  
  
"Yes, and stop laughing, before I throw a book at you," said Hermes, who look very offended  
  
"More like read it," Drawled Ronda waving her hands, and a book flew to her hand, she handed to Hermes. Harry's jaw drop  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'd closed that mouth, or this book, lands into your mouth" Said Hermes  
  
Hermes started to open the book, and started to read,  
  
"Did you..."  
  
"Told you he would read it!" Ronda shouted  
  
"Okay, the restaurant closed today so lets go home," Harry said  
  
Draco hands slither around Harry's waist. Draco gave him a kiss on his cheek, a big, i sloppy /i one. Hermes started laughing, spit was running down Harry cheek. Harry and Lilly started chasing a laughing Draco  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Co. Made it to Harry's house, which was well big, Draco's jaw drop, once he saw it. Hermes started a tour for Hermione, and Ron. The Apartment it self was round, the kitchen was in a different room, entrance hall was round. A huge fountain with a wizard with a wand, water was spurting from the wand. * That's why Hermes had the built * thought Harry. From there was the living room, painted black, with a big screen TV and DVD player. There was a stereo in the corner, with two large speakers. Hermes came over and put in some classical music. Ronda and Lilly started to clutch their chest  
  
"Oh, Good lord, Stop it" said the brown haired boy.  
  
"You call that music?" Said the red haired girl, one eyebrow arched.  
  
"Let me put it in" said the silver haired girl  
  
The room started shaking, and Lilly started to go down on the floor playing a pretend guitar.  
  
" PUT THE MUSIC DOWN!" Shouted Harry  
  
Lilly shuts off the music, and spoke  
  
"Yes, mother"  
  
Everyone started laughing, including Harry.  
  
"Well, I had a good day let's get some sleep" Harry said  
  
Harry led Hermione, and Ron to the guest room. Draco to his room, Tuck Lilly in for bed  
  
"Lilly, go to sleep"  
  
"Daddy, is that guy going to be my daddy?"  
  
"I don't know Lil, Maybe, let's see where destiny brings us"  
  
"Okay, Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Lil?"  
  
"What happens when love doesn't help?"  
  
"You have your own ways, It doesn't help all the time, Some times it needs a break" said Harry in a sleepy voice  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Good night" Lilly kisses Harry on the forehead.  
  
"Good night sweet heart" Harry headed out the room.  
  
~*~  
  
In Harry's room  
  
Draco was sitting at the edge of Harry's bed, which was a four poster bed, able to fit 20 people in it, When Harry entered,  
  
"Harry?  
  
"Yea, Draco?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I love you" the blonde confessed  
  
"I love you too,"  
  
Draco brought his lips closer to Harry's, Lips perfectly together, Draco brought his hand down to Harry shirt unbuttoning each on each one, bring his tongue down Harry's chest, Till a knock came from the door. Harry sighed.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Lilly walks in, crying.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"What?" Said Harry, filled with stress, mostly down low.  
  
" I had a bad dream, can I sleep here?" ask the Girl  
  
"Okay...come here" Said the blonde before Harry could say anything  
  
Draco opened his arms, and Lilly hops in. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Harry and Draco look at each other, and then sighs  
  
* And it was getting good * Harry thought  
  
And it was getting good Draco thought  
  
~*~  
  
The next chapter is the last chapter! Tell me how you like this... Good? Bad? Tell me... Oh, and tell me should I write a Sequel? Like Harry and Draco just got married handling a summer with a teenage girl with problems with a baby on the way? Tell me! 


	7. Chapter 7: I THINK ITS TIME!

When Love doesn't Help  
  
By: Drake Drayandria the III  
  
~*~  
  
Yeepee! This is the last chapter! This is actually the first fanfic I was able to finish! I'm going to write a squeal, It's called "Love and it's Life" Oh and thank you reviewers.  
  
~*~  
  
REVIEWERS NOTICE:  
  
Thanks, for reviewing "When love doesn't help"  
  
~*~  
  
~ A Year Later ~  
  
Draco Malfoy Potter, and Harry Potter Malfoy, sat in the living room. Sitting in the living room with the other two couples. Hermes and Hermione got married two days before Ron and Ronda, The Weasly got married after The " Potter Malfoys".  
  
"Hermes, so how's the child?" Said Draco  
  
"Good, I guess. The thing is you should be asking Hermione, She's holding it" Hermes said, he took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Hard to sleep?" Said Harry  
  
"Yes, it is. Hermione like food in the dark, She never eats in the day, she eats at night!, so I have to wake up around, 1:00 am, so she can eat" said the tired brown haired boy  
  
A red headed boy, came into the room, with his eyes droopy, and his arms hanging from his sides.  
  
"Tired, need sleep" Said the red head  
  
"Like I don't" Sneered Draco  
  
"What was that? You don't have a pregnant women after you" Snarled Ron  
  
"I have it worst! I have a pregnant man after me!" Shouted Draco, Draco stood up and was face to face with Ron  
  
Just then Harry, stood up and slap Draco on the arm.  
  
"I thought I told you not to tell anyone" said Harry, one of his eyebrows arched  
  
"Oops, sorry" said Draco, He started to laugh  
  
"DADDY!" screeched an eleven-year old girl  
  
"What?" Draco and Harry said in unison  
  
"I GOT A LETTER, FROM HOGWARTS!"  
  
Harry looks at Draco, Draco looks at Harry. They went to another room, to discuss matters.  
  
"Harry, its way too far, we're in New York," Said a worried blonde  
  
"I know, I really wanted her to go to, Stonewall school for witches, at least then she would be only be in Florida" said the Black haired boy  
  
"We'll think of it!" Said the blonde, his hand on Harry's belly, circling so that Harry's stress didn't go any higher  
  
"Yea, we'll think, hope she doesn't want to go to Hogwarts,"  
  
"I know," said the blonde, Draco sighs  
  
They came out of the room, and look at the Silver/Black haired girl.  
  
"Honey, don't you want to stay here in the U.S?" said Draco  
  
"BUT DAD!" The girl protested  
  
"Harry, you think," said Draco  
  
"I think, it's time" said Harry  
  
~*~  
  
"Lilly, this is Diagon Ally!" shouted the adults  
  
Then Hermione fell,  
  
"HERMES! I-I THINK ITS TIME!!!" Shouted the know-it-all girl  
  
The gang made their way to the Hospital, while dragging an eleven-year-old girl that started complaining.  
  
~*~  
  
THE END~  
  
What do you think, I left it there cause I thought it was a good place, I'll make the squeal, some what today, I will tell you that the first chapter is short, because I want to be able to write it but, also see if anyone likes it. Yap 22 reviews! I guess slash does better! Look out for "love and it's life" Be out tomorrow, I think, not if my school work doesn't pile it self, BYE  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V you see this? Please review? You don't have to, but it would make me happy! 


End file.
